Reverse REVERSE Psychology
by pJato431
Summary: When the Kanker's cousin come in to town, not even the Kankers would dare mess with her. But after a bet, this time, they're the ones forced to ask the Eds for help in the deal. How will they ever deal with this mess?


**For some reason, I'm in an Ed, Edd n Eddy crazed mood right now, especially at Double D and Marie….wow. I was remembering the Reverse Psychology episode "A Twist of Ed" and I was just thinking of something. So it's been kinda heavily implied that the Kanker sisters are half sisters and I was thinking that maybe one of their cousins could be visiting, someone who's actually stronger and that they can get nervous. I usually don't do OCs, but this one is just a small OC, she's not going to play too huge of a role here. And this takes time after the final movie. Well, there might be two OCs, but I promise they won't really affect the story too much(well one won't affect it too much)**

**NOTE: Some of the names are borrowed from a Deviant Artist known as VampireMeerkat but it's not based off of her artwork(well not totally). And of course, this is written like an episode, so no cussing, sorry guys!**

_Reverse, REVERSE Psychology_

**Part 1**

It was a pretty sunny day at Peach Creek, the air was fresh and clean, kids were playing around in the cul-de-sac, it was the weekend and half-way through spring. For the Eds, it was a pretty lazy day and they didn't feel like hanging out with the other kids today. They were at Double D's house this time, since the last house they went too was Ed's and they weren't up to facing Sarah's temper. Double D was as usual, skimming through his Geometry book doing homework, Ed was flipping through the channel and Eddy was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling, which was labeled somehow….like everything else in the room.

"Ed, do you mind putting the volume down? I'm kind of doing my homework here," Double D asked, his mind set on solving the Pythagorean Theorem questions.

Unfortunately, Ed was so blank minded that the question didn't even go to his head and drool was going down his mouth. Double D sighed and went up to shut the TV off himself, even after this, Ed continued to stare at the TV. Eddy growled and suddenly shot up from his position.

"This is boring! It's like a totally nice day out and we're all just lazing around here!" he threw his hands up before plopping back down in the couch.

"You can work on your project you know, Eddy," Double D reminded him but Eddy just waved his hand and scoffed.

"That's your job, Double D," he rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Eddy, how you made it to 8th grade, I'll never know," Double D grumbled as he worked on the last few questions.

"Potatoes!" Ed suddenly shouted, startling the other two in the room.

Suddenly, all of their stomach growled and Ed's random shout got them thinking.

"Java Hut!" they all exclaimed and smiled.

"Man, I'm starved, doing nothing can actually make you hungry," Eddy patted his rumbling tummy.

"And homework too," Double D added.

"Food!"

"Anyone of you got money, I'm broke," Eddy pulled out his empty pockets just to prove it and so did Ed. Double D sighed and shook his head, why is he always the one paying?

"I'll go get mine," he grumbled, but before he went up, the phone rang and he went to get it.

"Hello, Eddward speaking," he answered politely.

"Double Dee! Hey, what's up man? It's your Uncle E, I'm just calling to see how my nephew's doing," a voice came through the other line, Double D chuckled a little nervously.

"Uncle Edmund, my, it's been quite a while, I've been doing fine, and how about you? How are your studies?" he asked.

Ed and Eddy stared their friend, wondering who the heck was Uncle Edmund, they tried imagining what he looked like, an older version of Double D? Eddy shuddered and hoped that wasn't the case, though it was most likely true.

"I'm good, good, I'm just finishing up my last year of High School, we're all setting up for the Graduation Ceremony," the mysterious man called E continued.

"I see, well, my father isn't here at the moment and neither is mother, maybe if you give them a call-" Double D started.

"Again? Wow, they always seem so busy," he sighed, "Well that's how Lennard's always been."

"Oh, but I don't blame them, they are after all hard workers."

"Still, but anyways, that's not the only reason I called," E's voice got a little low and Double D wondered what it was.

"Really, what else?" Double D asked.

"It's…my girlfriend, you see, she's visiting her cousin, well cousins, for the week since it's been a while from their last meeting. And I kind of need you to watch over her for me, she can be pretty wild and I'm the only one capable of controlling her." His uncle explained, laughing somewhat nervously and Double D was slightly jarred with a familiar, cold feeling.

"Wild huh? Oh my, well, I'll do my best, you can count on it Uncle Edmund," he promised.

"It's Uncle E, man, I can't believe that I used to be like you and Lennard," his uncle mumbled.

"Well it seems like this girlfriend of yours seemed to be of a huge influence," Double D reprimanded and he can hear his uncle barking a laugh.

"Trust me, when you get a girlfriend, if that's possible, you'll see."

"Wait, before I go, might I inquire her name please?" Double D asked one last question since Ed and Eddy were starting to get aggravated, pointing at their stomachs and invisible watches.

"Oh and make sure to call if she gives any trouble, if you don't I'll go there myself, and her name is-" The phone line broke and Double D tried to call out his name, but it doesn't seem like he'll be reaching his Uncle again anytime soon.

"Double D! Hurry up, we ain't got all day and plus, I think Ed ate your remote," Eddy pointed at Ed, who was now proceeding to bite the table.

"Ed!" Double D exclaimed, exasperated.

_Kanker's Trailer_

All three sisters were pacing around their trailer nervously, May was biting her nails, Lee was stomping and Marie….she was shaking and felt jelly legs as she continued pacing.

"This is bad, this is really bad," Lee said for the 5th time.

"I don't want another purple nurple," May added, her nervousness getting the better of her as she stopped and began rocking herself.

"Out of all our cousins to visit, why is _she_ the one that mom invited?" Marie asked, nearly shrieking the question.

"Ma said it was to bring '_closure'_ to the family, whatever that means," Lee answered, not quite understanding why their mother would still do that.

"Is she nuts? The last time she came, we ended up looking like our 'boyfriends'!" May freaked out.

Lee slapped her hand on to May's mouth and glared(well you can tell she's glaring even if her eyes are covered). "Don'.Us."

"And besides, this one isn't from Ma's side," Lee realized and so did May, both of them now staring at Marie who was oblivious to their stares.

"So? Ma considers all of our cousins from Dad's side to be _all_ of our cousins," Marie shot back.

"But technically, she's _your_ cousin," May giggled, and Marie had to slap her in the back of the head.

"Put a sock in it May! That won't stop her from getting you or Lee," she reminded the both of them.

That got Lee and May back to their nervous positions, all three sisters were just walking around waiting for their impending doom. They could not afford to look weak in front of the Kids, and especially the Eds.

_Java Hut_

Eddy sighed contentedly as he pat his now somewhat round belly with his hands, "Man am I stuffed."

Ed was nearly done inhaling his food, while Double D just came out of the bathroom. He sat further away from Ed to not get in the mess that he was making.

"Hey sock head, do you still have some cash on you? We can go grab some jawbreakers," Eddy's mouth watered at the thought of them, despite being somewhat full.

"No, we spent the last of it on Ed's sundae," Double D pointed out, while gesturing his arm towards Ed, who was licking his plate clean.

Eddy groaned, "Not even 1 quarter?" This was responded by Double D shaking his head no.

"Ed is done!" Ed announced and suddenly putting his hand in a salute on his messy face, Double D was repulsed.

"Ed! Clean yourself up first, messy, messy, messy," Double D mumbled as he cleaned him up while Eddy laughed. Another laugh joined them, a somewhat shrill laugh and they all stopped what they were doing, looking around finding the source before landing on a girl who was around her teens.

"You guys are hilarious," her voice was also somewhat shrill, but not annoyingly so.

"Um, thank you?" Eddy replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No problem!" She slid in to their table booth so casually and all boys were suddenly feeling nervous at her openness.

"Uh, d-do we know you?" Double D asked, stuttering a little bit.

"Nope! But we can be best buddies starting today! The name's Emma, Emma Juna," she held out her hand and for the first time, the boys got a good look of this Emma.

Emma had red hair, not the natural kind but the dyed type, her hair swept up to the right side, covering part of her right eye. Her hair was so shockingly like Marie's hair, but it was a little longer and it rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a brown jacket that looked baggy, she had a dog tag, and if Double D could remember, she was wearing Dark skinny jeans with black converse. But the one thing that made them a little at ease was that she didn't seem to want to attack them. Plus, she wore glasses and had one of those ear muff headphones around her neck.

"Um, I'm Edd, but most people call me Double D," he greeted himself and was it his imagination, or did Emma seemed a little nervous, nah, he shrugged it off.

"I'm Ed!" Ed greeted himself loudly while laughing goofily, he held his hand out, but Emma didn't wanna touch it, Double D and Eddy thought this was a smart choice.

"And I'm Eddy, around here I'm a babe magnet, but you've heard of me, right?" Eddy was acting all macho and 'charming' again, but it didn't affect Emma one bit.

"Actually no, I just moved in, I'm going to be attending Peach Creek High," she explained while taking a sip of her shake.

"Oh, so what grade are ya?" Eddy asked, still going for it.

"I'm a senior, I had an emergency transfer," she replied.

"Oh that must be hard, leaving all your friends behind?" Double D sympathized, but Emma let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I've been meaning to get away for a while, sure they're all great, but there is this one guy back there I can't take," she growled.

"Love problems then?" Eddy continued(and still failing) to catch her attention.

"You could say that, I can't really be myself around this guy," she groaned, putting her head on the table.

"Eww, mushy, gushy cooties!" Ed expressed himself on that matter, while all three of them looked at him.

"Anyways, I really have to get home, I got to…finish unpacking," she said with a very familiar evil tone and glint on her eye. And suddenly, Eddy recoiled back, feeling a little nervous now.

"Uh sure, have a safe trip, do you need an escort?" Double D politely offered while Eddy kicked him under the table, clearly not wanting to do anything with this chick anymore, thankfully for him, she shook her head.

"Nah, I'm a pretty tough girl, I can handle myself, oh and before I forget, let's make this as a sign of friendship between us," she dug in her jacket pocket to reveal 1 WHOLE dollar and gave it to them. Eddy's eyes had dollar signs in them, while Ed was getting worked up, Double D looked a little guilty taking it.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is not-" Double D started, but Eddy smacked his hand on his mouth before he could continue, Emma just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What he means to say is, from now on, we'll be best buddies and you can hang with us whenever you like," Eddy exclaimed and Emma laughed again.

"No problems, anyways, I'll be seeing you guys around," she had a mischievous glint on her eye, but it went unnoticed as they all waved bye and Eddy was staring at the precious green paper.

"Come one boys, let's get ourselves some jawbreakers, we could even get an extra one!" he shouted in joy as they all went out across the street to the Candy Store.

_Kanker's Trailer_

All three of the girls finally calmed down and were watching TV when they heard the door being knocked.

"Marie, get it," Lee lazily said.

"You get it," she retorted.

"Fine, May, get it," Lee ordered and May just sighed at two sisters laziness.

She opened the door to find a rebellious looking red haired teenager staring evilly at her, she just closed the door and walked back to Lee and Marie.

"Well, who was it?" Lee asked, very annoyed.

May was quiet for some time before going into panic, berserk mode screaming "EMMA'S HERE!"

The scream got them by surprise, but what really made Marie and Lee jump up was the fact that the one person they've been fearing was finally here. May was hiding underneath the couch, while Lee cowered behind Marie, pushing her to the door while she tried to get away.

"No way Marie, she's _your_ cousin, you get the door," Lee hissed nervously, pushing her into the door.

"I thought we discussed this already!" she loudly whispered.

"You know I can hear you right?" They both turned their heads slowly to find Emma sitting in their table, petting May's hair, their blonde headed sister was frozen stiff like a cardboard. And instead of freaking out, Marie greeted her first.

"E-E-E-Emma, hey cuz, I haven't seen you in years," Marie greeted her, stuttering rather nervously.

"Oh I know," Emma was clearly loving how she was making her cousin nervous, "It's been quite a while, but you know, everyone changes."

"You chose red this time?" Lee added in, also quite nervous.

"Of course, I wanted green but my boyfriend preferred red, so I went with it," she casually said, pretending not to notice the nervous tension she was causing in the room. "And guess what, this time, he really is my boyfriend, those years of attacking him are so for little kids."

"Y-y-you know?" Lee asked, looking away.

"How can I not? Aunt Bebe is always going on and off about how you torment these guys, uh, the Eds or something," she snickered, but Emma couldn't help but be reminded of her younger self when she was doing the same.

"Let me tell you something girls, after spending some time with my boyfriend, I figured why not put the past behind? Why don't we all act like an actual family?" she cheerily announced, even setting May down gently, who unfroze and cowered behind Marie.

"Why should we believe you?" Marie took the risk, both of her sisters grew shocked and looked at her as if she was a monkey's butt.

"Because," Emma leaned in almost scarily, and Marie was regretting her actions, "We're family and I suppose I should apologize for the last time I was here."

The last one got them by more shock, but they still didn't buy it and Emma noticed. "Look, let's make a deal, since it's Spring Break back at home, I have all week to stay with you buggers. I'll leave you alone IF all of you can get the Eds to actually like you back."

The girls paled, this was going to be difficult since it's already been drilled into the boys mind to run away whenever they see them. But on the bright side, their cousin can leave them alone and with luck, all of them might just win the boys hearts. Lee thought about it and felt a little confident, she went back to her old self, as did Marie and May. Emma smirked, so they finally get the backbone.

"You got yourself a deal," Lee shook her hand confidently.

"This'll be a piece of cake," May giggled.

"Definitely."

Emma rolled her eyes, with the way things seem, she highly doubt that they would get one of the Eds to like at least ONE of them back by the time she leaves. She purposely let the Eds become her friends to make Spring Break amusing. And to avoid letting Double D get in the way of her fun, there is absolutely no way will he contact his uncle/her boyfriend. He must absolutely be clueless about their relationship, otherwise, she didn't even finish that last thought.

_Cul-de-Sac_

Eddy was licking his lips as he finished dissolving the last of his jawbreakers. Ed was jiggling his round belly while Double D was licking his fingers of the sugary candy. Even though he felt guilty about taking the money, he had to admit that it was delicious. They bought an extra one, Eddy wanted it, but with much lecture(s) and boring talk, he finally convinced him not to. That extra one was for Emma, after all, she did handed the money to them, it was the least they owed her.

"Now _that_ was the stuff and a good dessert," Eddy sighed in content.

"You said it, Eddy," said Ed who was lying down on the grass next to him.

"But that chick is so weird….plus, she looks super familiar too," Eddy remembered.

"I agree, she suddenly acts like…she…knows….us….." Double D faltered at every word with a sudden realization. "Oh my god! What if she's related to the Kankers?"

Both Ed and Eddy jumped in the air at the revelation, their eyes going extremely wide open.

"But, but, but there's no way! She said her last name was Juna!" Eddy pointed out.

"It's possible that she's related to them through their father," Double D had his hand to his chin, thinking thoroughly.

"But Double D, why does their Dad have three names?" Ed pointed out, somehow he remembered that.

"Lumpy's right, for all we know, this Emma chick could only be related to one of the Kankers," Eddy muttered and Double D sighed.

"And I think it's quite obvious which Kanker Emma's related to," he groaned, _Out of all the people!_

"Huh?" Both Ed and Eddy were confused, Double D could only slap himself.

"Marie! Ed, Eddy, how can you not see the similarities in style and face?" he explained, rolling his eyes.

"Did someone say my name?" A voice came from behind the fence as a girl climbed on top and landed right in front of them. It was none other than Marie herself, who was nonchalantly chewing gum and had her hands in her pocket.

All three Eds jumped back and pushed Double D forward who protested. "Why me?"

"Cause she's your Kanker stalker!" Eddy shot back, not wanting to get smooched after a good meal.

Marie snickered, "He's right Double D, you belong to me."

She was walking towards them and Double D went to grab Ed, but he felt nothing but air as he realized that he was left alone. _Traitors!_ He started backing up as she inched in closer.

"N-n-now Marie, surely I c-c-can give you 50 cents to let m-me g-g-g-g-go," he begged as she finally pinned him to the wall of his house.

"Nah, I feel like making out today, Oven mitt," Marie said, bearing a sinister grin as he began shaking even more.

"O-okay, h-h-how about a jawbreaker? It was meant for your cousin, E-E-Emma, since s-she paid for the j-j-jawbreakers," he closed his eyes as her puckered red lips were about to touch his lips. But suddenly she stopped and stared at Double D.

"Say what? You met my cousin?" her eyes widened and Double D saw this as a chance of escaping.

"Well I didn't think she w-was your c-c-cousin at f-f-first, but I put two and two together. Yeah, we were at the Java Hut and she just happened to be there," he squeaked. "Like you and your s-s-sisters, she just suddenly came up to us being nice and acting like s-s-she knows us."

Marie backed up and her left eye twitched, so the whole time Emma knew exactly who the Eds were and actually _met_ them. Her face reddened and twisted into a very, very angry expression, almost like that time Nazz dared to dance with _her_ Edd. Double D was now tip toeing his way around her and just as he was about to let himself get a glimpse of hope, she grabbed him by the waist and smiled coyly.

"So, what else did my _cousin_ say to you?" she was running her finger up and down on Double D's chest as his embarrassment and humiliation meter went up.

"She told me that she was going to be attending Peach Creek Senior High and that she just moved in here!" he said it all so fast that if it was anyone but Marie, they wouldn't have understood him at all.

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow, thinking deeply as Double D struggles to get out of her iron grip.

Anger overcame her fear of her cousin as the truth sank in even further, she knows that Double D wasn't lying, he wasn't the type to lie, and he wasn't very good at it either. At first, her initial reaction to _her_ boyfriend meeting that skank was fear, now she has a new desire to get back, to _finally_ get back for all those times that her and her sister were subjected to torment and misery. With that down, Marie let Double D go, but not before grabbing his arm again before he could run away.

"Where do you think you're going dream boat?" she asked flirtatiously and Double D cursed himself for being slow.

"I-I-I wasn't trying to escape, nope, not at all," he nervously chuckled. Marie smirked before putting on a serious face, which confused him.

"Look, this is serious, that's my _cousin_ you're talking about," she emphasized the word COUSIN in that to make her point clear and he nodded his head. "She is an absolute flirt! I can't stand her, she terrorizes me and my sisters, she's a big bully, she doesn't know how to treat a guy properly, how she got a boyfriend I'll never know, AND she likes to toy with people a lot."

Double D could only gape at Marie as she made a perfect description of Emma and herself(though he wouldn't dare tell Marie that.)

"How about we make a deal?"

"What deal?" Double D asked, suddenly becoming cautious, these were Kankers after all.

"I'll leave you alone for the next week if you actually become my boyfriend for this week," she stated and he blushed.

"I thought we already did that kind of deal a while back!" he protested.

"I know, but this is my cousin! She told me that if all of us 'captures' you and your friends heart, she'll leave _us_ alone and I'll leave you alone, though it won't be easy, I'd rather live peacefully this week," she explained.

"And you talked this out with your sisters?" he pressed on with the questions and Marie slapped herself in the face, _how can I forget about them_?

"Um….no, but I think Emma doubts that one of us will get you guys to like us back, so if we can pull this off then I think it'll be enough for her," she drawled, putting hope into that.

"I-I don't know, how can I be sure this isn't one of your traps?"

Okay ouch, she knew that Double D didn't really like her back, but that still hurt…..even a little. So she went up to his face with a sinister sneer and he cowered back, holding his arms up in defense.

"Because, honey, if we don't pull this off, we'll both be goners, she won't just attack me, she's already played with you and your boys. Don't you find it odd that she actually gave you money for jawbreakers? Hmm?" she pointed out.

"That is true," he agreed, muttering reluctantly.

"Good, so starting from this moment, you're OFFICIALLY my boyfriend," she giggled, "This'll be fun."

She turned to leave, but not before Double D called her back.

"Wait! First of all, you never even waited for my answer," he started. Marie scoffed and rolled her eyes, as if.

"Don't need to," she simply sang and he just grumbled.

"Fine, I'll do it but only IF you don't smother me the rest of this week, not in school, not in front of the others, and certainly not when I'm in the library," he put his condition out. Marie grinned, _he didn't say privately though_.

"Sure, no problem Oven Mitt," she agreed before walking back to her trailer home.

As soon as she arrived, she plopped on the couch and had her hands behind her head, Emma walked in and sneered.

"What got you so high, brat?"

"I did it, I did my part of the deal, so _you_ have to leave _me_ alone," she said with a haughty tone.

"Yeah right, I don't buy it, plus I said you and your sisters," Emma retorted, not believing it for a second.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, but if you want proof, you can go ahead and stalk me for the rest of the week, unlike you, we don't have Spring Break this week in Peach Creek," her cousin said with a cocky grin.

"Whatever, I'll hold you on that one, but I highly doubt that he willingly hooked up with you."

The two cousins glared at each other, a very thick tension in the air. It was broken by the sounds of May and Lee coming in, arguing with each other and somehow fighting. Lee was tugging on May's hair while she was biting on her elder sisters leg.

"Give it up May, it's not my fault that Ed turned your ugly face away!" Lee shouted.

"And it's not MY fault that Eddy didn't accept you either, butt face!" She snarled back.

"Butt face? I'll get you for that one, May!" They continued fighting while the two cousins just stared at them before Emma broke it up by banging their heads together.

"Shut up! You're giving me a migraine, like I said, it's not like they'll fall for you, anyways," Emma snapped, dusting her hands off(even though it was really clean).

"We have all week, remember? Right, Marie?"

Marie just smirked, unlike her two sisters, she was really smart. She thought about telling the other two of her plans, but she figured she'll give them until Wednesday to figure it out.

"Actually, I already got together with Double D," she laughed, May and Lee looked at her in disbelief.

"No way, you're lying," Lee accused, but Marie just kept on laughing.

"Nope, it took some time, but he finally fell for me, basically confessed when I approached him," she lied, but she hid it well.

"Well, I highly doubt that you got him to fall for you in just under 5 hours," Emma said with a blanche look, eating out of their ice cream tub.

"Apparently, he's been in love with me since ages ago," she kept on a straight face, clearly, she needed to think some things through next time.

"Whatever, I'll believe it….for now, but if you're lying, I'll make it even more miserable for you girls, and it'll be all on Marie," she threatened, with a sinister chessire grin.

Marie somehow managed to keep the straight face, despite the fact that Lee and May were now glaring at her.

"I'm going to bed, it's been quite a fun day," Emma announced, heading upstairs.

_Sunday, Double D's House_

Double D was in his computer researching the mind of women, his completed homework already tucked in his backpack next to him. Of course, knowing Ed and Eddy with their rambunctious behavior, he made extra copies just in case his original ones somehow end up in Ed's stomach again. Oh the humiliation when he had to explain that to his Science teacher! But never mind that, he was researching the gears in how the female mind works. His psychology book lies next to him, filled with tabs that can give him extra information.

"Women sure can be peculiar," he muttered, reading the article in front of him.

Sighing and rubbing his temples, he got up from the computer, shutting it down and deciding to take a break. It was still relatively early in the morning, considering he always gets up at 5, and he didn't change out of his pajamas yet. He no longer wore footsies, deeming them too childish a long time ago(2 weeks ago), instead he just wore a plain t-shirt with boxers. At first, he was repulsed at the idea of wearing just his undergarments to bed, but after so many homework and long days of escaping, he grew tired and just slept like that.

He headed towards his closet, opening it only to find Marie Kanker casually leaning on one side of the wall, smirking at him. He let out a shriek and jumped back.

"M-M-Marie! How on Earth did you get in my closet? No, my house!" he freaked out.

"I got a mold of your house key and made a spare," she said as if it was such a normal thing, which it probably was for her.

"Well, I'm not even going to ask about that, but what are you doing at my house at…7 in the morning?" He was still baffled as to how she was in his closet at 7 in the morning, she whistled when she finally looked at what he was wearing.

"I didn't think you were the 'sleep in your underwear' type, boyfriend," she giggled and his face reddened. He rushed past her and immediately pulled on whatever he could, he ended up looking more ridiculous. And she was on the floor rolling and laughing.

He was wearing a yellow polka dotted furry shirt and pink shorts that said rather inappropriate stuff. Those were Eddy's 'birthday' gifts to him.

"Wow Double D, you sure know how to dress up," she teased, while snickering.

He groaned, hiding his face under his hat.

After the laughter died down, Marie went straight to business.

"We really need to pull this off and make it convincing, Double D."

"I believe you made your point yesterday," he replied, still not believing that he was easily complying.

"No, I'm serious, if we get caught, she'll kill me and my sisters. After my sisters kill me, we'll all go after you boys," she nonchalantly explained, looking at her nails to make sure they were all perfect, Double D sweat dropped.

"And how would that be our fault?" he asked, crossing his arms, trying to look a little mad but failed because of his attire.

"It just is, or it will be," she shrugged. "Anyways, since I know you're such a nervous wreck, but you always look cute, we need to get rid of that. She'll know something's up, but don't act too confident either, not that you could, just…..be yourself, except not so jittery."

"Well!" Double D was clearly offended, but she continued and went to his desk, looking at each drawers for a specific label. She finally found it and she pulled out a pair of scissors, her 'boyfriend' had a look of terror and confusion.

"M-M-Marie? W-w-what are you p-p-planning to do with those?" he asked backing up as she walked towards him with a not so innocent smile.

"I think it's time you get a real haircut, but first…..let's see what's under that hat!" she dropped the scissors and pounced on him.

Now here's a thing about Double D, when it comes to physical fights, we all know what happens, but when it's his hat, he'll become the most annoying pest in the world. He was actually giving Marie a difficult time, one of her hands was on his face while the other was trying to yank the hat off. Double D was in the bottom with a similar position, one hand on his hat while the other trying to push her off.

"Come on Double D, just give it up!" she growled, her voice slightly muffled by the hand pushing her away.

"Never!" And with one last grunt, he manages to push her off. "Ha!"

Marie fell on her butt with a small ouch and Double D was standing over her with a haughty, victorious pose, crossing his arms. She shook her head to shake off the daze and her eyes widened at him and he thought it was because she felt bad for losing.

"My, even I never expected to actually beat one of the Kankers," he arrogantly said, looking at his knuckles in a cocky way.

"What's that bald scar line on your head?" she asked in wonder, pointing towards his hair.

Double D let out a gasp and both of his hands were immediately on his head searching for his black beanie hat. The clips that were on his hair fell down and so did his hair, Marie could only stare. He had a messy black hair that reached his shoulders, but the big scar line still stood out. Frantically, he put his hair back up messily and grabbed the hat from the frozen Marie.

"Never mention this to anyone! Only my parents, Ed and Eddy knows about this!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

That brought Marie back to reality as he was now back into his famous 'hiding' spot underneath his hat. "Dude chill, I won't tell, but…..only if you let me give you a haircut."

Edd was even more horrified at the idea of getting a haircut, the last time he got it was the reason why he chose to don a hat from then on. Of course, he would cut it daily to keep it from growing too long, but he'd avoid it. Marie noticed this and she was growing tired of him being so reluctant.

"Come on, I'm a good barber, I'll fix that up, can't you trust me just this once? Please? For your _girlfriend_?" She meant to say that lost one in a forceful manner, but it ended up into a begging tone instead.

Double D peeked out with one eye to find Marie up close to his face again, but this time with puppy eyes, he hid again. He waited a few more moments before opening them again to find Marie with even bigger puppy eyes, tears starting to form and he sighed.

"Well, I suppose _one_ haircut can't hurt," he gave in, rubbing the back of his neck in reluctance. Marie pumped her fist in the air and let out a shout of victory, the puppy act gone.

"Yes! Alright, let's get started while we can, Emma started a weird habit of waking up early ever since she became committed, so we don't really have a lot of time, and we have to fix your wardrobe," she said, setting Double D into a chair and wrapping a towel around his neck.

"Wait, I thought you said to be myself!" he protested.

"Yeah, in personality, but in looks, sweetie you look cute, but I can't have her first expression of you as a dork, no offense," she replied.

"Oh, I am _so_ not offended," he rolled his eyes.

_Half an hour later_

After the haircut, Double D's wardrobe came into question, there were so many geeky clothes and outfits that Marie questioned why she even had a crush on him in the first place. Finally, after figuring out that he was actually supposed to go to Church today, she settled on a white wife beater with a red buttoned up plaid shirt in which she rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, black jeans and since he had absolutely no Converses or something similar, a pair of simple black dress shoes will have to do.

"Voila! All done, oh wait, here we go," she went to unbutton 3 buttons on Double D's shirt, so that at least part of his chest would show.

"U-um, Marie, I'm not so sure if I should go out like this, besides, this isn't exactly my style, why not just a white shirt with a tie?" he nervously asked, laughing a little.

"Ah, come on Double D, it's 2001! New decade, aging techno-what-you-ma-call-it, and I'll have to admit, this isn't a usual style, but I felt like messing around and start a new fashion trend," she was immensely proud of her work.

She ushered him in front of his mirror and he had to admit, that while he felt out of place and felt urges to button up his shirt and tuck it in, the look actually fit him well. The only thing out of place was that he now had a hair bang covering his eye, much like Marie and he frowned a little. The scar line from _that_ incident still stood out, but he can easily cover that up with his hat. But the eye covering thing has to go.

"Marie, may I please have my hat back?" he asked politely.

"Uh sure, it'll totally compliment your look, but at least let part of your hair show," she complied, handing back his hat.

"Don't worry I will," he assured.

He placed the hat on like he usually does, but instead of his hair bang covering his left eye, he placed it on top of his nose bridge, more hair stuck out in the back now, but it didn't put him out of was weird, but he suddenly seemed way cooler and he actually felt confident for once.

"Oh, that's even more perfect!" Marie squealed, hugging Edd tight.

He tensed up, but he let her have her moment, after all, if they both want to live, it looks like he's going to have to get used to it.

"All right! Now we have to make the official announcement to everyone!" She dropped the bomb.

Double D's moment of confidence went shattering back down to his old self as he contemplated what she said. Surely, she doesn't mean that….

"N-n-no piggy backs, right?" he asked, of course he was jittery again, but the last time he made an announcement stating that she was his girlfriend, it was pure humiliation.

"Nah, you have it lucky this time, we need to be convincing, 'member?" she asked, now taking out a new stick of gum and popping it in her mouth.

"Right," he felt a sense of relief with that.

"All right! Let's go, kids are starting to come out, come on!" She took him by the hand and dragged him outside of his house and into the Cul-de-Sac with him complaining the whole way.

_Noon, Eddy's house_

Eddy got up an hour earlier than the time it was now, he took a shower and dressed up casually. He ate only toast but he was ready to take on the day. During the week, he made a friendly bet with Kevin on who would win in an arm wrestle between Rolf and Ed. Somehow, Rolf got distracted by whatever means and Ed won. The bet didn't turn so friendly after that, well, it didn't turn so friendly on Rolf who got sucker punched in the face. Now he was going to Kevin's house to get his $10.

He was whistling his Sunday noon tune, hands on his pocket, walking across the street to Kevin's house. For reasons unknown, the Cul-de-Sac was always free and open, it was their personal playground…well, it won't be anymore since they're hitting High School next fall and that meant…..driving.

Just as Eddy's hand was about to knock on the door, a hand touched his shoulder and he freaked out, jumping back, it was just Ed.

"Ed! You big idiot, what the heck was that for?" he angrily shouted, rubbing his back in where he landed.

Ed said nothing, he didn't even turn around to look at Eddy, he just stood there and Eddy got frustrated.

"Ed! ED!" he bellowed out so loud, but it finally got his attention.

Ed slowly turned around and Eddy's eyes widened in fear, "Ed, w-w-what happened?"

Ed was covered in red lipstick kisses all over his face and he didn't have any expression, just an empty look. For a while he didn't say anything until he screamed so loud.

"GIRL GERMS EDDY! MUSHY GUSHY ICKY GIRL GERMS! THEY'RE OUT TO GET US, EDDY!" he screamed that out so loud that Eddy actually got knocked off his feet and landing at least 10 feet away from Kevin's door and Ed ran towards him, hugging Eddy and crying….disgustingly.

"It-it-it was so scary, Eddy," he hiccupped in between sobs, "She said that we really have to be their boyfriends or else."

Eddy was losing breath and turning white, he struggled to get out of Ed's arm, but it was an iron grip his friend had.

"Lumpy," he choked out, he thought he was gonna pass out until someone came to save him.

"Ed! Let Eddy go, can't you see you're crushing him? And oh my, what happened Ed?" Double D's voice came from their left side, as they hear his footsteps coming closer. Ed let go of Eddy and ran up to hug Double D. Eddy was gasping for air and felt relief as his lungs filled them up with the precious oxygen.

With Ed and Double D, before Ed could hug him, Double D had one finger up as he grabbed into his pocket and brought out a rain coat jacket. He put it on himself, then he let crying snotty Ed to cry on him.

"Double D! It was so horrible, she was kissing and sucking faces at me," Ed was a wreck, sobbing onto Double D's rain coat.

"There, there Ed, it's okay now," Double D comforted, patting his head with now gloved hands.

"Honestly! The Kanker's been on their worse this whole weekend!" Eddy threw his arms in the air, frustrated.

Double D was taking off his coat and gloves at this point as Ed continued rocking back and forth next to him. He tensed up at Eddy's words, but none the less continued on while throwing his coat and gloves away in the trash can(hey, Kevin and Edd are next door neighbors).

"I swear, we need to- Hello, what's up with the new look? And you actually got a haircut?" Eddy was sidetracked as he got a good look on Double D, Ed stopped bawling and sniffling as he stood next to Eddy, also staring at their usually nerdy friend.

"U-u-um, I-I-I decided that it was time to take a fashion change, y-y-you know, s-s-start a new fashion trend, a-a-a-after all, it's 2001, a n-n-n-new century!" Double D nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. For a minute, he thought that Eddy and Ed didn't believe him until Eddy shrugged and Ed laughed his goofy laugh.

"Eh, it looks okay, but just remember who has the best looks," Eddy boasted, a little too ego-centric.

"Yeah, and look Eddy! Double D has a wrist band here that says 'E + M' with a heart shape around it," Ed was holding Double D's arm up, basically he was holding Double D up(who was hanging) by the arm. Eddy stopped in his tracks, one leg up in the air about to take the next step and his hair stood up.

"Ed!" Double D exclaimed, half annoyed and half anxious.

Eddy grabbed Double D's arm and stared at the wrist, then put his face up next to Double really close with wide eyes and back to the cursed wrist band.

"Double D! You! This! Gah! Explain!" Eddy couldn't complete a sentence properly as he was…shocked into why Double D willingly had this on.

Double D was at a loss on what to say, he cursed himself off for not taking it earlier. Marie took him shopping in the town center and happened to pass by some knitting store, she _insisted_(more like threatened) him that he buys a matching wrist band with her, his was black while Marie still had the same one she usually wore but with the same 'E + M' now etched on to it. He wasn't prepared to tell Eddy and Ed that he was now "dating" Marie. He wanted to keep it a secret until Monday in school!

"Um, uh, we're…..dating now?" he explained, but more it sounded more like a question.

"DATING? YOU? WITH A KANKER?" Eddy screamed and Ed had an almost crying expression again.

"No, Double D's brain has finally been washed by the Kanker's evil Girl Germs!" Ed too shouted, now fidgety and crying again.

"Yeah, what's to it?" Marie appeared, along with her two sisters, Ed and Eddy immediately cowered behind Double D, now deeming him as their hope to save them.

Lee and May had rather unconvincing looks on their faces, but they were giving Ed and Eddy flirty looks. Double D just stood there, knees shaking, he didn't like being the one to face all three Kanker sisters, he was usually the one behind.

"Aww, lookie here, your man's still shaking, Marie," Lee teased, grinning.

"Shut up, it those dorks over there that made him like this, right, snookums?" Marie directly asked Double D, she stared right at his eyes and he understood. This was part of the act, and he supposed doing this now would help ease up on school.

"Y-yep, I-I just told them the news, dear," Edd was trying so hard not to stutter and trying so hard to control his shaking.

"Oh my god! You were serious!" Eddy shouted in disbelief, nearly shattering Double D's ear drums.

"Yes, I-I was, Eddy," Double D turned around, making an attempt to have a serious look.

All three sisters walked up closer next to the Eds, Marie had her arm around Double D's neck, not choking him, but more like draping herself on him, while the other two sisters stood side on either side of Double D. The three sisters had evil grins on their faces as the other two Ed boys walked back in fear, shaking.

"This is it Ed, they finally took one of us!" Eddy cowered.

"Double D is forever gone!" Ed cried.

Meanwhile, Double D finally stopped shaking, but that didn't mean he felt comfortable being surrounded by all three Kanker sisters, not even his supposed girlfriend. He felt a chill in his spine as all three sisters laughed evilly.

_Oh dear, this won't end well._

**END PART 1**


End file.
